


Incubi

by Sango



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Romantic Comedy, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pochi mesi dalla sconfitta del Darach Stiles sta male, Scott cerca aiuto e qualcuno che ha lasciato Beacon Hills torna indietro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incubi

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è uno dei regali di compleanno per la donnina, che si è lasciata catturare da Teen Wolf non appena gliel'ho fatto scoprire. Sono molto soddisfatta di me stessa ^_^
> 
> Partecipa anche al contest Teen Wolf Contest: choose your pack! indetto sul forum di EFP da BlackIceCrystal e eos_92. Il contest prevedeva la scelta di un pacchetto e, all'interno di questo, quella di uno o più prompt. Il pacchetto che ho scelto è "Stiles Stilinki" e il prompt che ho deciso di usare, tra i quattro proposti, è "Confine tra sogno e realtà".
> 
> La storia è stata pensata alla fine della prima parte della terza stagione, subito dopo la sconfitta del Darach. A quei tempi, grazie ai trailer, si sapeva solo che Stiles avrebbe avuto dei problemi che avrebbero in qualche modo riguardato i suoi sogni. Questa fic non ha nulla a che fare con gli eventi narrati nella seconda parte della stagione! Ci sono solo due piccoli accenni a qualcosa che succederà anche in canon, ma sono marginali e, in ogni caso, si intuivano già alla fine della mezza stagione ^^ 
> 
> L'immagine della copertina è di KinderCollective *_*

>

**Incubi**

A Pam  
amica adorata e sorella nell'anima.  
E mia personale Musa ispiratrice.

Buon compleanno, donnina.  
Che tu possa trascorrerne altri cento così,  
con la stessa serenità e con chi ami al tuo fianco.

La chiamata di Scott era giunta inaspettata. Quando aveva lasciato Beacon Hills era sicuro che ci sarebbe tornato, prima o poi, ma non pensava che sarebbe successo dopo appena un paio di mesi.  
Scott era un alfa giovane e, per certi versi, ancora inesperto. Sapeva che prima o poi si sarebbe trovato in difficoltà, ma era convinto che non si sarebbe rivolto a lui, fra tutti. Aveva il suo branco, per quanto poco ortodosso, c'erano Deaton e Chris Argent a cui chiedere aiuto e consiglio e, visti i recenti avvenimenti, anche lo sceriffo Stilinski poteva dare una mano. Per questo, non appena ricevuta la chiamata, aveva deciso di tornare. Se Scott aveva cercato lui voleva dire che il problema era molto più che serio.  
Cora non era stata molto felice della sua decisione di non portarsela dietro, ma non aveva fatto troppe storie. Nemmeno Peter era stato molto felice, ma lui di storie ne aveva fatte parecchie. C'era voluta tutta la sua capacità di persuasione – concretizzatasi in un paio di pugni ben assestati, qualche calcio tanto per gradire e la minaccia di strozzarlo con un collare per cani – per convincerlo che restare a badare a Cora era la cosa migliore per tutti.  
Durante il viaggio aveva richiamato Scott per farsi fare un quadro della situazione. La madre di Scott e il padre di Stiles stavano bene, e anche Chris Argent non aveva riportato danni dopo la faccenda del Darach. Certo, quel poveraccio doveva essere ormai prossimo a una crisi di nervi visto che la figlia aveva mollato Scott, un lupo mannaro, per iniziare una storia con Isaac, un altro lupo mannaro, e c'era da immaginare che nemmeno il fatto che ormai non desse più la caccia ai licantropi potesse fargli superare uno smacco del genere.  
Tra l'altro, sembrava che i lupi mannari riscuotessero un enorme successo a Beacon Hills, considerando che i gemelli erano tornati in forma smagliante, dopo essere stati curati da Deaton, e avevano ripreso come se niente fosse le loro storie con Lydia e Danny, che era ancora l'unico all'oscuro di tutta la faccenda del sovrannaturale. Sembrava che il loro unico problema fosse trovare il modo di convincere Scott a farli entrare nel suo branco. Erano consapevoli di non essere degli alfa molto forti, presi singolarmente, e visto che dopo lo scontro con il Darach avevano perso la capacità di unirsi in un unico essere, erano convinti che entrare a far parte del branco di Scott li avrebbe tenuti al sicuro da possibili rivali. Il fatto che nessuno si fidasse di loro, dopo tutti i problemi che avevano causato e il loro coinvolgimento nella morte di Boyd, non li aveva dissuasi. A quanto sembrava, stavano rigando dritto per dimostrare a tutti che potevano essere dei bravi ragazzi.  
L'unico ad avere problemi era Stiles. Problemi molto seri.  
Dalla sconfitta del Darach aveva iniziato a soffrire di incubi. All'inizio nessuno aveva dato peso alla cosa, nemmeno lui. Dopo tutto quello che era successo, i brutti sogni non potevano certo essere considerati qualcosa di strano. Poi, però, le cose erano peggiorate. Gli incubi si erano fatti sempre più frequenti e sempre più violenti, tanto che Stiles era arrivato a dormire solo poche ore a notte. Negli ultimi giorni, poi, aveva iniziato anche ad avere delle allucinazioni, tanto che era arrivato a non avere più chiara la differenza tra sogni e realtà.  
Avevano tutti provato ad aiutarlo, ma senza risultato. Melissa lo aveva convinto a sottoporsi a una serie di accertamenti medici, ma era venuto fuori che era sano come un pesce. Deaton aveva provato con le sue erbe e con tutti i rimedi che conosceva, ma non aveva ottenuto nulla. I ragazzi avevano persino provato a dormire con lui, per capire se la loro presenza poteva tranquillizzarlo, ma il risultato era stato che avevano finito per passare tutti la notte in bianco, tenuti svegli dalle urla di Stiles.  
Scott era preoccupato a morte per il suo migliore amico, senza contare che si sentiva anche in colpa perché non riusciva ad aiutarlo. E proprio in un momento come quello in città avevano iniziato a verificarsi degli eventi strani: auto finite fuori strada, persone aggredite, incidenti inspiegabili. Tutti i testimoni avevano parlato, terrorizzati, di una strana nebbia nera. Era chiaro che a Beacon Hills girava, per l'ennesima volta, qualcosa di innaturale e pericoloso e Scott aveva deciso di indagare e risolvere la situazione. Il problema era che non voleva lasciare Stiles da solo, nelle sue condizioni, e aveva bisogno di una persona che fosse in grado di evitare che si facesse del male, o che facesse del male a qualcuno, durante una delle sue crisi. Qualcuno con abbastanza esperienza da riuscire a tenerlo al sicuro.  
Era per questo che lo aveva chiamato, e Derek non poteva dire di no a una richiesta di Scott.

“Grazie per essere venuto.”  
“Nessun problema. Qual è la situazione?”  
Scott scosse la testa con un'espressione abbattuta.  
“Continua a peggiorare e non sappiamo come aiutarlo. Oggi non è nemmeno venuto a scuola e suo padre mi ha detto che si è rifiutato di uscire dalla sua stanza.”  
“Deaton cosa dice?”  
“Non ha idea di cosa gli stia succedendo. Ha provato tutto quello che gli è venuto in mente, ma non ha funzionato nulla. Abbiamo persino circondato la sua casa con la cenere di sorbo, in caso fosse stato perseguitato da qualche essere strano, ma gli incubi e le visioni non si sono fermate.”  
“Tu che impressione ti sei fatto?”  
“Non lo so, davvero” Scott sospirò e si girò a guardare la strada, mentre Derek continuava a guidare verso casa di Stiles. “Credo che ormai abbia proprio smesso di dormire, o perlomeno prova con tutte le sue forze a non addormentarsi. Questa cosa lo sta consumando e io non posso fare nulla!”  
“Stai facendo qualcosa: hai chiamato me per aiutarvi, giusto?”  
“Già, e lui ne sarà davvero molto felice” ironizzò Scott.  
“Come di un pugno sui denti, immagino” concordò Derek. “Io, però, credo che potrei persino divertirmi.”  
Scott osservò il mezzo sorrisino che aveva sulla faccia e scosse la testa, di nuovo, chiedendosi come avesse fatto a pensare che quella potesse essere una buona idea.  
“Ti ho chiamato per proteggerlo, Derek” volle precisare. “Con tutto quello che sta succedendo ultimamente, voglio essere sicuro che ci sia qualcuno a vegliare su di lui. Se dovesse vagare in preda a una delle sue visioni e dovesse succedergli qualcosa...”  
“Non accadrà” lo rassicurò Derek, mentre parcheggiava la macchina davanti a casa Stilinski.  
Scott usò le chiavi che gli aveva dato lo sceriffo per aprire la porta e Derek lo seguì al piano di sopra, fino alla porta chiusa della camera di Stiles. Il giovane alfa prese un respiro profondo e bussò, aprendola senza aspettare risposta. Lo spettacolo che si trovarono davanti lasciò Derek quasi sgomento, da tanto era lontano dalla normalità.  
Stiles era rintanato in un angolo, quasi completamente coperto da un piumone. Aveva la sua mazza da baseball in mano, come se volesse difendersi da un attacco, e stava chiaramente tremando. Lo sguardo che lanciò loro, appena varcarono la soglia della stanza, era di puro terrore.  
“Stiles, che succede?” chiese Scott, preoccupato, facendo qualche passo in direzione dell'amico.  
“C'era qualcuno” pigolò Stiles, senza muoversi dalla sua posizione.  
“C'era qualcuno in casa?” riprovò Scott, sempre più agitato.  
Stiles scosse la testa.  
“Qui” soffiò, e rabbrividì.  
“Qui, in questa camera?”  
Stiles annuì e Scott si guardò intorno, perplesso.  
“Quando?”  
“Prima che voi arrivaste.”  
“Subito prima?”  
Stiles annuì di nuovo e si strinse la mazza di metallo al petto.  
Scott si girò verso Derek con sguardo interrogativo e lui scosse appena la testa. In quella stanza l'unico odore recente era quello di Stiles e non c'era la minima traccia della presenza di sconosciuti.  
Mentre Scott si avvicinava all'amico per tentare di consolarlo e tranquillizzarlo, Derek si guardò intorno. Nel piccolo ambiente regnava il caos più completo, a differenza dell'ultima volta che era stato lì. Sembrava quasi che Stiles avesse davvero lottato con qualcuno, anche se il suo fiuto gli diceva che non era possibile.  
A quel punto gli era chiaro perché Scott fosse tanto preoccupato, ed era altrettanto chiaro che il ragazzo non potesse restare da solo, per il suo bene. Se quello era il risultato delle sue allucinazioni, aveva bisogno di qualcuno di forte che gli evitasse di causare danni, agli altri e a se stesso.  
“Credo che sarebbe meglio per tutti se venisse a stare a casa mia, fino a quando la situazione non sarà risolta” disse all'improvviso, attirando l'attenzione dei due ragazzi.  
“A casa tua?” gli fece eco Scott.  
“Ma te lo puoi anche scordare!” si ribellò Stiles, più lucido di quanto non fosse stato da molti giorni a quella parte.  
“Puoi avvisare tu suo padre, mentre io preparo un borsone con le cose che gli possono servire” continuò imperterrito Derek, rivolgendo la sua attenzione a Scott e ignorando platealmente le proteste di Stiles.  
Il giovane alfa ebbe la conferma di aver fatto la cosa giusta, a chiedere aiuto a Derek, quando Stiles si alzò, mollando mazza e piumone, e marciò a passo di carica contro il ragazzo più grande, blaterando di lupi che si erano sbranati il cervello, di despoti con il pelo al posto della materia grigia e di museruole per cani. Stabilito che Derek sembrava cavarsela più che bene, Scott decise di andare in bagno per recuperare le cose che potevano servire all'amico e, nel frattempo, chiamare lo sceriffo per avvisarlo dei nuovi sviluppi.

Il giorno dopo, Derek stava combattendo contro se stesso per impedirsi di fare polpettine di Stiles.  
La sera prima il ragazzo non aveva fatto altro che dar fiato alla bocca per lamentarsi della situazione. Aveva messo bene in chiaro, e ripetutamente, che lui non era d'accordo con quel trasferimento forzato, che era un'idea stupida, che non sarebbe servito a nulla e che, ovviamente, trovava Derek oltremodo irritante. Scott e gli altri sembravano sollevati nel vederlo così lucido e, quando chiese spiegazioni, gli rivelarono che erano ormai settimane che Stiles non parlava quasi più con nessuno, e di certo non in quel modo.  
La notte fu ancora peggiore. Prima Stiles si rifiutò di andare a dormire e Derek fu costretto a stare sveglio con lui, dato che aveva promesso di non perderlo d'occhio. Poi, quando alla fine era crollato e lui aveva pensato di potersi godere un po' di meritato riposo, aveva scoperto che la pace non sarebbe durata. Tempo venti minuti e Stiles si era svegliato urlando disperato. La cosa si era ripetuta per ore, col risultato che nessuno dei due era riuscito a dormire per davvero.  
Derek era stanco e irritabile, e le lamentele continue del suo ospite non aiutavano a migliorare il suo già pessimo umore. Stiles era distrutto, e spaventato, ma prendersela con Derek lo aiutava a non pensare a quello che gli stava succedendo, almeno per un po'.  
Fu verso le due del pomeriggio che il licantropo perse definitivamente la pazienza. Aveva sonno, voleva un po' di silenzio ed era sempre stato un uomo d'azione. Durante una delle sue interminabili tirate su quanto fosse stata stupida l'idea di portarlo lì, Derek agguantò Stiles, se lo caricò su una spalla e, senza tante cerimonie, lo buttò sul letto. Dopodiché lo seguì sul materasso, si sdraiò a sua volta e gli mise un braccio sul petto per tenerlo giù e impedirgli di sgusciare via.  
“Cos... cosa stai fa... facendo?” balbettò il ragazzo, con voce stridula.  
“Dormo” fu la risposta telegrafica “e tu fai silenzio.”  
Stiles deglutì, preoccupato dal ringhio presente in sottofondo nella voce del licantropo, e decise saggiamente di rimanere fermo e zitto. Derek sospirò soddisfatto e chiuse gli occhi.

Quando si svegliò erano ormai le sette di sera e Stiles stava dormendo beatamente al suo fianco. Derek lo fissò per un paio di minuti, stupito, poi decise di approfittarne per andare a prendere qualcosa da mangiare. Appena si allontanò da lui, però, Stiles si svegliò.  
“Cosa...” tentò, mettendosi seduto e guardandosi intorno, vagamente intontito.  
“Hai dormito per tutto il pomeriggio” lo informò Derek, godendosi la sua espressione esterrefatta. “Io ho fame. Se vuoi mangiare dammi una mano a preparare la cena” aggiunse poi, prima di girare i tacchi e allontanarsi.  
Prepararono e mangiarono in silenzio la loro pizza surgelata, Derek grato per la ritrovata pace e Stiles troppo concentrato per poter intavolare una qualsiasi conversazione. Quando finirono Derek si alzò per andare a buttare i piatti di plastica e i tovagliolini di carta, lasciando il ragazzo ancora seduto a tavola e immerso nei propri pensieri.  
“Credo che me ne andrò a dormire” annunciò Stiles, non appena il licantropo tornò da lui.  
Derek non aveva certo intenzione di lamentarsi per quella sua decisione. Gli lanciò una coperta e un cuscino perché potesse sistemarsi sul divano, prese un libro e andò a stendersi nel suo letto.  
Venti minuti dopo venne strappato a forza dalla sua lettura dall'urlo disperato di Stiles. Fu al suo fianco in pochi istanti, ma ci mise quasi un'ora per riuscire a calmarlo. Alla fine, visto il suo fermo rifiuto di rimettersi a dormire, decise di portarlo di nuovo sul suo letto. In quel modo avrebbe potuto godersi il suo meritato riposo e, allo stesso tempo, essere certo che Stiles non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte senza che lui se ne accorgesse.  
Quando si svegliò, il mattino dopo, si ritrovò steso per metà su uno Stiles profondamente addormentato. Ebbe appena il tempo di pensare a quanto poco lo infastidisse avere il ragazzo nel suo letto, e a quanto fosse stata rilassante e piacevole quella notte, prima che la sua vescica richiedesse la sua attenzione. Non appena si alzò, notò che Stiles si stava svegliando.  
Al suo ritorno il ragazzo era in piedi e stava frugando nel frigorifero, alla ricerca di qualcosa di commestibile. Con grande sorpresa di Derek, rimase in silenzio per gran parte della mattinata, ma il licantropo non aveva nessun dubbio sul fatto che stesse macchinando qualcosa.  
Dopo pranzo annunciò che sarebbe andato a dormire.  
“Sul tuo letto” si preoccupò di informare Derek, ignorando platealmente il suo sopracciglio inarcato.  
Venti minuti dopo stava, ovviamente, urlando.  
“Pensavo che avrebbe funzionato” si lamentò, quando riuscì finalmente a calmarsi.  
Derek lo guardò camminare avanti e indietro per il loft, con la faccia delusa, e si voltò appena quando il ragazzo si buttò a sedere accanto a lui sul divano.  
“Non riesco a capire” borbottò ancora Stiles, prima di sprofondare in un silenzio imbronciato.  
Quindici minuti dopo, Derek sollevò lo sguardo dal suo libro per fissare la sua spalla sinistra, sulla quale poggiava la testa di uno Stiles bellamente addormentato. Derek ci pensò per qualche istante, poi decise che la situazione non lo infastidiva nemmeno un po' e riprese la sua lettura.  
Stiles si svegliò qualche ora dopo. Derek vide la sua espressione passare dall'intontito, al sorpreso, fino ad assestarsi su un preoccupante meditabondo. Per qualche minuto nel loft regnò il silenzio, poi Stiles iniziò a renderlo partecipe delle sue intuizioni.  
“Non è questo posto, e nemmeno il tuo letto. E non è nemmeno per colpa della solitudine, perché sia mio padre che i ragazzi hanno provato a farmi addormentare vicino a loro, ma non è servito a nulla. Forse dipende dal fatto che sei nato licantropo, o magari hai qualcosa nel sangue che reagisce con qualsiasi cosa mi stia succedendo, o forse sono io che ho qualcosa nel sangue che reagisce con il tuo, ma è chiaro che sei tu. Quando siamo fianco a fianco non ho problemi ad addormentarmi, ma appena ti allontani mi sveglio. Come sia possibile non lo so, ma sei una specie di vaccino. È un po' come se tu fossi il mio sorbo personale” concluse, soddisfatto per essere arrivato a quella brillante conclusione.  
Derek lo guardò male per quel ridicolo paragone, ma evitò di commentare, decidendo di concentrarsi sull'aspetto fondamentale della questione.  
“Quindi, d'ora in avanti e finché non riusciremo a capire che cosa ti sta succedendo, dovremo dormire insieme?” chiese conferma.  
Stiles boccheggiò e arrossì lievemente, lanciando una veloce occhiata al letto, ma alla fine annuì.  
“Prova a russare o a tirare calci e ti soffoco con il cuscino” lo avvisò il licantropo, per poi andare a preparare la cena.

Nei tre giorni successivi le cose migliorarono notevolmente. Stiles dormiva tutte le notti, e non solo, tra le braccia di Derek, sprofondando ogni volta in un sonno rilassante e senza sogni. Aveva ripreso un po' del peso perso nelle settimane precedenti ed era molto più lucido. Suo padre e i suoi amici apparivano sempre più sollevati ogni volta che andavano a trovarlo e lui si sentiva sempre meglio.  
Dopo un'intera settimana a casa di Derek, senza mai uscire, decise che era ora di tornare a scuola.  
Il primo giorno non andò tanto male. Durante la lezione di matematica finì dritto dritto in una delle sue allucinazioni, ma non durò molto e non fu nemmeno troppo spaventosa. Attribuì l'incidente al fatto che si era trovato lontano dalla benefica influenza di Derek per la prima volta, dopo così tanto tempo passato con lui sempre accanto, e decise che la cosa migliore da fare era tornare al loft subito dopo la fine delle lezioni.  
Il secondo giorno le cose andarono peggio, nonostante avesse dormito per tutta la notte. Aveva visioni terrificanti di disastri e gente morta e aveva la sensazione di essere costantemente seguito e spiato. Al suo ritorno al loft, dopo le lezioni, tutto quello che voleva era riuscire a trovare un po' di pace. Si addormentò sul divano, la testa appoggiata su una coscia di Derek, e si svegliò solo il tempo necessario per mangiare e spostarsi sul letto, sempre col licantropo al suo fianco.  
Il terzo giorno tornò al loft prima di pranzo. Le allucinazioni non gli avevano dato tregua per tutta la mattina, costringendolo a inventarsi una scusa per potersene andare a casa. Era terrorizzato, non riusciva a smettere di tremare e si sentiva esausto, come se tutte le sue energie fossero sparite all'improvviso. Derek non fece commenti per la sua inaspettata comparsa, ma lo guardò accigliato per ore, chiedendosi cosa fosse successo di nuovo da ridurlo in quello stato.  
A metà pomeriggio il licantropo ricevette una telefonata da Deaton e annunciò che sarebbe uscito per andare a risolvere un piccolo problema di origine animale. Non appena la porta si chiuse alle sue spalle Stile avvertì un brivido e capì di non essere solo come aveva creduto. Il suo persecutore era lì, alto e imponente, coperto da un lungo mantello nero con tanto di cappuccio, che nascondeva i suoi lineamenti.  
Il ragazzo fu investito da un'improvvisa ondata di terrore, le sue gambe non lo ressero più e lui si ritrovò per terra, tremante, mentre la figura si avvicinava fino a incombere su di lui. Quell'essere parlò con voce suadente, ma allo stesso tempo crudele. Gli disse che era suo, che lo aveva rivendicato nella notte senza luna, che lo avrebbe ammirato ricoperto di sangue prima di prendersi la sua vita. Stiles urlò e cercò di sfuggirgli, ma l'essere lo aveva afferrato per i polsi, sollevandolo da terra, e lui non aveva la forza di opporglisi.  
Derek lo trovò rannicchiato in un angolo del letto, al suo ritorno. Aveva gli occhi sbarrati, fissi nel vuoto, e tremava come una foglia. I suoi tentativi per riuscire a capire cosa fosse successo non diedero alcun frutto e fu già tanto se riuscì a fargli mangiare qualcosa, quella sera. Alla fine, tutto quello che poté fare fu sdraiarsi sul letto vicino a Stiles e abbracciarlo, perché potesse almeno dormire tranquillo.  
Il giorno dopo il ragazzo si rifiutò di uscire di casa.

Erano ormai passate quasi due settimane da quando Stiles si era trasferito a casa di Derek, e le cose non sembravano voler migliorare.  
La sua salute era sensibilmente peggiorata, negli ultimi giorni. Per quanto mangiasse e dormisse ormai regolarmente, il ragazzo sembrava sempre più stanco e nessuno riusciva a capire perché.  
In città, poi, i brutti eventi si susseguivano a ritmo sempre più sostenuto. Incidenti stradali, liti e aggressioni avevano costretto lo sceriffo Stilinski e i suoi uomini a fare gli straordinari, in quei giorni. Persino gli animali sembravano impazziti, tanto che Deaton aveva chiamato più di una volta Derek per farsi aiutare a calmarne qualcuno troppo agitato persino per lui.  
Scott e gli altri cercavano di aiutare come potevano, ma nonostante tutte le loro ricerche non erano ancora riusciti a capire cosa stesse succedendo. Scott, poi, era anche distratto da quello che stava accadendo a Stiles e dalla relazione tra Isaac e Allison che, nonostante quello che diceva, non lo lasciava affatto indifferente.  
Le cose sembravano destinate a peggiorare, senza possibilità di soluzione. Fino a quel pomeriggio.  
Derek era uscito per fare la spesa ma, nella fretta, aveva dimenticato di prendere la giacca. Era tornato indietro dopo appena un paio di minuti e stava per rientrare nel loft, quando delle voci provenienti da dietro la porta chiusa lo avevano bloccato. Stiles stava urlando, ma quello che lo colpì davvero fu la risata crudele di uno sconosciuto.  
Era certo di aver lasciato Stiles da solo, quando era uscito, e nessuno poteva essere entrato in casa da quando lui se ne era andato, quindi quell'essere, qualsiasi cosa fosse, non doveva essere umano. Trattenendo il respiro, si avvicinò il più possibile alla porta, deciso a sentire cosa si stessero dicendo dall'altra parte.  
“Io sono il tuo incubo, Stiles, e tu sei il mio prezioso cibo. Non ti lascerò mai, staremo sempre insieme, fino alla fine dei tuoi giorni.”  
Derek si allontanò, con ancora nelle orecchie le urla disperate di Stiles, montò in macchina e si diresse alla clinica di Deaton, subito dopo aver mandato un messaggio a Scott.  
Un'ora dopo stava tornando a casa, con un sacchetto pieno di cibo cinese e un abbozzo di piano.

Il giorno dopo Derek non si allontanò da Stiles se non quando uno dei due doveva andare in bagno. Approfittando della spossatezza del ragazzo, fece in modo di toccarlo spesso, arrivando perfino ad abbracciarlo quando erano seduti vicini sul divano.  
A metà pomeriggio, proprio quando Stiles iniziava a recuperare un po' le forze e a notare il suo strano comportamento, Derek ricevette una telefonata. La conversazione fu breve e quando riattaccò sul suo viso era comparso un ghigno preoccupante.  
Nelle ore successive Stiles iniziò a sentirsi vagamente a disagio. Derek sembrava quasi incapace di staccarsi da lui, continuava a toccarlo con sempre maggiore frequenza e, in certi casi, Stiles era certo che lo avesse addirittura accarezzato. Non aveva smesso nemmeno quando erano arrivati i ragazzi con un paio di buste della spesa.  
Avevano cenato non appena erano rimasti soli, seduti sul divano, e Stiles non aveva aperto bocca, deciso a concentrarsi sul cibo invece che sulla spalla di Derek incollata alla sua. O sul braccio che lo sfiorava ogni volta che uno dei due si muoveva, o sulla coscia che premeva sulla sua, o sul piede nudo che sfiorava sempre più spesso il suo.  
Appena finito si alzò per portare via il piatto vuoto, nel tentativo di allontanarsi dal licantropo, senza notare che Derek lo aveva seguito. Quando se ne accorse era ormai troppo tardi: Derek era proprio dietro di lui e ne approfittò per stringerlo tra le braccia da dietro.  
“Cos... cosa stai facendo?” pigolò Stiles, paralizzato.  
“Hai un buon profumo” disse Derek, annusando il suo collo.  
“Non è quello che ti ho chiesto! E poi... da quando pensi che abbia un buon profumo?”  
“Da quando hai dormito nel mio letto per la prima volta.”  
Stiles sussultò e si girò a guardarlo a bocca aperta e Derek ne approfittò per baciarlo. All'inizio aveva pensato di limitarsi a sfiorare quelle labbra soffici con le sue, ma la bocca aperta di Stiles era una tentazione troppo grande e lui non si fece pregare per approfittarne.  
Quando si separarono, Stiles aveva gli occhi velati e il respiro accelerato. Derek azzardò un'occhiata alle sue parti basse e constatò, soddisfatto, che erano in due a essere eccitati.  
“Cosa... cosa...”  
Stiles iniziò a balbettare, ma Derek non aveva nessuna voglia di ascoltare uno dei suoi discorsi infiniti, e lo baciò di nuovo. Questa volta le gambe di Stiles cedettero e Derek decise che dovevano cambiare posizione, se voleva che le cose andassero avanti. Senza una parola, lo prese in braccio e lo portò sul letto, sdraiandosi subito su di lui e riprendendo da dove si erano interrotti.  
In poco tempo i baci non furono più sufficienti e entrambi iniziarono a muoversi l'uno contro l'altro, alla ricerca di qualcosa che potesse dar loro il piacere di cui avevano bisogno. Derek si sollevò appena e riuscì ad aprire i suoi pantaloni e quelli di Stiles, armeggiando con i boxer fino a quando non fu in grado di liberare i loro membri eccitati, e si stese di nuovo sul ragazzo, iniziando a sfregare il bacino contro il suo.  
L'orgasmo li travolse pochi minuti dopo, lasciandoli spossati e soddisfatti.  
“Questo è...” provò a dire Stiles, quando si fu finalmente ripreso. “Che diavolo era questo?” chiese, cercando di mettersi seduto.  
“Mai sentita la storia dell'ape e del fiore?” lo prese in giro Derek, spingendolo di nuovo sul materasso.  
“Io non sono un fiore!”  
“Non ancora, ma ho intensione di provvedere. Magari domani, quando saremo tutti e due abbastanza svegli e in forma.”  
“Non penserai che...? Non vorrai mica...? Non crederai che io...?” boccheggiò Stiles, più rosso del rosso del semaforo.  
“Io non credo nulla. So che ti è piaciuto. E sì, voglio! E lo vuoi anche tu” affermò Derek, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
Stiles voleva protestare, ma l'intensità di quello sguardo lo costrinse ad arrendersi.  
“Perché?” si lamentò.  
Il sorriso predatore di Derek in risposta non fu per niente rassicurante.

Stiles venne svegliato da due mani che vagavano sul suo corpo, quando il sole era ormai già alto. Gli ci volle un po' per capire cosa stava succedendo, ma quando ci riuscì si mise a sedere di scatto e quasi ruzzolò giù dal letto, nel tentativo di allontanarsi da Derek. Il licantropo non sembrava per niente soddisfatto della sua reazione, ma lui decise di ignorarlo.  
“Doccia” annunciò. “Da solo” si affrettò a precisare quando notò lo sguardo di Derek accendersi di interesse, e andò a chiudersi in bagno.  
Riuscì a evitarlo per ore, con una scusa o con un'altra, anche se non fu un'impresa semplice, ma a metà pomeriggio il licantropo riuscì a placcarlo. Stiles si ritrovò di nuovo sul letto, con le mani di Derek che frugavano sotto i suoi vestiti. Provò a fermarlo, ma tutti i suoi tentativi furono inutili e in poco meno di dieci minuti si ritrovò a petto nudo.  
“Ma tu devi sempre essere così?” si lamentò, terribilmente irritato.  
“Mi prendo ciò che voglio” fu la semplice risposta.  
“E ora vuoi me?” chiese Stiles, con l'espressione e il tono di voce di chi non avrebbe mai potuto credere a una sciocchezza del genere.  
Derek decise che non valeva la pena di sprecare fiato, perciò si limitò a sorridere e a baciarlo.  
Mezz'ora dopo erano ancora sul letto, i vestiti in disordine e il respiro che tornava pian piano alla normalità. Stiles non capiva come fosse potuto succedere. O meglio, lo capiva, perché le mani di Derek che lo portavano al piacere erano qualcosa di molto più che chiaro. Quello che non capiva era perché si sentiva così soddisfatto dopo che un altro uomo, per quanto lupo, gli aveva fatto certe cose.  
Aveva bisogno di pensare, senza contare che aveva i vestiti sporchi e si sentiva tutto appiccicoso, e la doccia era il posto ideale per risolvere la gran parte dei suoi problemi più immediati. Fece appena in tempo a uscirne e ad avvolgersi in un telo morbido prima che la porta del bagno si spalancasse. Ignorando il suo imbarazzo, Derek annunciò che doveva andare ad aiutare Scott e aveva bisogno di lavarsi, prima, e iniziò a tirarsi giù i pantaloni. Stiles non aspettò un secondo di più per uscire di corsa dalla stanza.  
Quando Derek lasciò il bagno, pronto a uscire, Stiles era vestito da capo a piedi. Scoprì, tuttavia, che l'idea di sedersi sul divano con un libro in mano e un'aria casuale non era stata poi così buona come gli era sembrata solo pochi minuti prima. Derek lo intrappolò con facilità tra le sue braccia e lo baciò profondamente, prima di andarsene.  
Stiles stava ancora cercando di recuperare il fiato, le punte delle dita che sfioravano le sue labbra gonfie e sensibili, quando lo sentì. Provò a scappare, ma l'essere che lo perseguitava da mesi, ormai non più solo nei suoi sogni, fu su di lui in un istante, senza lasciargli scampo. Urlò, scalciò e provò a divincolarsi, ma nulla di quello che faceva sembrava avere effetto.  
L'essere lo sollevò come se non avesse peso, lo scagliò sul letto e fu subito su di lui.  
“Tu sei mio, Stiles” ringhiò, mentre gli strappava la camicia e la maglia. “Il tuo corpo e la tua anima mi appartengono” e iniziò a toccarlo.  
Stiles cercò ancora una volta di scappare, terrorizzato, ma l'essere glielo impedì.  
“Sei mio” ripeté, e gli afferrò le braccia.  
Stiles si ritrovò con i polsi legati sopra la testa da una corda che sembrava fatta di una strana sostanza, nera e fumosa. L'essere gli slacciò i pantaloni e lo accarezzò in mezzo alle gambe, ignorando le sue urla e i suoi movimenti convulsi.  
“Ti ricoprirò del sangue dei tuoi amici,” gli soffiò a pochi centimetri dal viso “a iniziare da quello di Derek. Ucciderò tutti quelli che proveranno a mettersi in mezzo a noi. Nessuno può portarmi via ciò che è mio.”  
Le mani che continuavano a muoversi sul suo corpo avevano fatto venire la nausea a Stiles. All'improvviso, tutto quello che voleva era svegliarsi, su quello stesso letto in cui era immobilizzato, tra le braccia di Derek. Le sue, di mani, gli avevano dato sempre e solo piacere.  
“Derek” sussurrò, tra le lacrime.  
L'essere lo sentì e si infuriò ancora di più. Arrivò perfino a imbavagliarlo con un brandello della sua camicia.  
“Lo ucciderò! Lo ucciderò proprio davanti a te. E dopo averlo ucciso mi prenderò il tuo corpo. Ti scoperò per giorni, fino a quando ti dimenticherai di lui e di chiunque altro tu abbia mai conosciuto. Ti scoperò talmente tante volte che il tuo intestino sarà pieno di me. E poi ti scoperò ancora.”  
Stiles stava ormai singhiozzando senza ritegno quando l'essere, finalmente, si alzò dal letto. Il ragazzo lo vide camminare verso la porta, fermarsi al suo fianco e quasi scomparire tra le ombre.  
“Sarà divertente prenderti per la prima volta sul suo corpo straziato, mia preziosa fonte.”  
Per lunghi minuti, Stiles provò con tutte le sue forze a liberarsi, ma più si muoveva e più quella strana corda si stringeva sui suoi polsi. Disperato, capì che non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per evitare che quell'essere attaccasse Derek, non appena questi avesse varcato la soglia di casa. Il pensiero che Derek potesse morire lo fece agitare di nuovo, con l'unico risultato che i polsi presero a bruciargli da tanto erano stretti.  
Quando la porta del loft si aprì lui non poté fare altro che guardare terrorizzato Derek. Scosse la testa, per fargli capire che c'era un grave pericolo che incombeva su di lui, ma il licantropo non batté ciglio e avanzò nella stanza con il sorriso sulle labbra.  
Dopo, accadde tutto in fretta.  
L'essere uscì dalle ombre, pronto a colpire Derek alle spalle, ma venne investito in pieno da una manciata di cenere lanciata da Lydia. Poi arrivarono i lupi. Scott, Isaac, Ethan e Aidan balzarono su di lui, colpendo e graffiando senza pietà, mentre Allison era appostata con il fedele arco in mano, pronta a scoccare le sue frecce se avesse tentato di scappare.  
“Va tutto bene.”  
Derek cercò di rassicurare Stiles, che guardava la scena sotto shock, e usò i suoi artigli per liberarlo dalle corde sovrannaturali che lo tenevano legato, prima di rimuovere con delicatezza il bavaglio che gli impediva di parlare.  
“Cosa...” tentò Stiles, ma il licantropo lo fermò.  
“Dopo” e si diresse verso la mischia.  
Stiles vide che da ogni ferita che i suoi amici avevano inferto all'essere usciva del fumo nero, ma nessuno sembrava trovare strana la cosa. Anzi, continuavano a infierire sul suo corpo debilitato con delle espressioni paurosamente soddisfatte.  
Derek si avvicinò con calma, come se non volesse privare gli altri del loro divertimento. Quando fu a pochi passi da loro, però, fece uno scatto in avanti e conficcò una mano dritta in mezzo al petto del loro avversario, strappandola fuori dopo pochi secondi. Tra le dita stringeva un filamento di fumo nero che attrasse l'attenzione di tutti.  
I licantropi fecero un passo indietro, ritrasformandosi, proprio nell'istante in cui l'essere iniziò a urlare. Quando la sua voce si spense il suo corpo si trasformò in fumo nero e si disperse nell'aria, come il filamento che Derek stringeva ancora in mano.  
“È finita!” esultò Scott, e corse ad abbracciare il suo migliore amico.

Dopo l'esultanza fu il momento delle spiegazioni. I ragazzi informarono Stiles che l'essere che lo tormentava era un Incubus, un demone che si nutriva dell'energia di una persona per assumere forma materiale e portare il caos nel mondo. Lydia sembrò fin troppo compiaciuta quando gli rivelò che l'energia di cui si nutrivano i demoni Incubus era quella sessuale.  
Tutti gli incidenti che erano successi recentemente a Beacon Hills erano opera del demone, che aveva usato i suoi poteri per creare disordine e costringere uomini e animali a compiere atti di violenza. Il punto era che la sua energia era strettamente legata a quella di Stiles, perciò rimedi come la cenere di sorbo, con lui, non avevano nessuna efficacia. Al contrario, la cenere di salice che gli aveva lanciato addosso Lydia veniva usata nelle cerimonie dei nativi americani per richiamare gli spiriti in questo mondo, e aveva fatto in modo che il demone fosse legato, almeno per un certo periodo, alla sua forma materiale, permettendo loro di attaccarlo liberamente.  
Derek gli spiegò di aver sentito l'essere parlare con lui, qualche giorno prima, e di essersi ricordato di una storia che gli aveva raccontato sua madre quando era piccolo, nel momento in cui lo aveva sentito dire che era il suo incubo. Ne aveva parlato con Deaton e Scott perché facessero delle ricerche e avevano organizzato un piano.  
Deaton pensava che l'Incubus fosse entrato nella mente di Stiles nel momento in cui il Nemeton si era risvegliato, prendendo possesso dei suoi sogni e sottraendogli pian piano la sua energia vitale. Più energia assorbiva e più diventava forte e, col suo nuovo potere, aveva iniziato a manifestarsi alla sua fonte di cibo. Poiché un Incubus era legato alla persona della quale si nutriva, almeno fino a che non fosse riuscita a ucciderla, Stiles era l'unico che poteva vederlo, almeno all'inizio. In altre parole, quelle che tutti pensavano fossero allucinazioni, in realtà non lo erano. l'Incubus aveva iniziato a manifestarsi a Stiles anche di giorno per poter assorbire più velocemente la sua energia.  
Una volta stabilito contro chi dovevano combattere, organizzare una strategia non era stato troppo difficile. Se l'Incubus avesse pensato che qualcun altro gli stesse portando via la sua preziosa energia si sarebbe di certo rivelato per eliminare la minaccia e, a quel punto, sarebbe stato facile farlo cadere in trappola. Derek si era offerto come esca ed era per quello che nei giorni precedenti era rimasto sempre molto vicino a Stiles: per fare in modo che l'Incubus pensasse che il ragazzo fosse troppo concentrato su qualcun altro per poterlo cibare.  
Il commento di Lydia sull'ingenuità degli uomini era stato fatto a voce troppo bassa perché qualcuno potesse sentirlo.  
Stiles, invece, stava fissando Derek a bocca aperta. Lo fece per alcuni lunghi minuti, poi iniziò a tempestarlo di pugni su ogni parte del suo corpo che riusciva a raggiungere. Non che sul licantropo avessero un qualche tipo di effetto, a dire la verità, ma era il modo più veloce a cui aveva pensato per sfogare la sua rabbia. Derek lo aveva toccato, nel corpo e nell'anima, solo per far cadere in trappola un dannato demone, e lui non riusciva a sopportarlo.  
“Bastardo” gli sputò contro, tra un colpo e l'altro, e fu a quel punto che il licantropo capì a quale assurda conclusione era arrivato quello stupido ragazzino.  
Senza nessuno sforzo, gli bloccò i polsi con una mano e se lo strinse contro il fianco, per impedirgli di agitarsi ancora. Poi si rivolse agli altri.  
“Emergenza finita. Sono felice di esservi stato d'aiuto, ma ora credo che possiate andare.”  
“Ah sì” si riscosse Scott. “Torniamo a casa, Stil...”  
“Lui resta qui!” lo interruppe Derek, brusco.  
Scott stava per protestare sonoramente, ma Lydia fu più veloce di lui.  
“Allora noi andiamo” e iniziò a spingere gli altri verso la porta, aiutata da Ethan che aveva subodorato qualcosa. “Voi riposatevi, o magari no. Ci vediamo a scuola, Stiles, quando tornerai. Ma fai pure con calma” e si chiuse sonoramente la porta del loft alle spalle.

“Ora, che ne dici di calmarti?”  
“Calmarmi? Io dovrei...? Ma certo, cosa c'è da agitarsi? In fondo non è successo nulla di grave, vero? Anzi, dovrei ringraziarti per avermi salvato. Non posso certo lamentarmi per i metodi che hai usato.”  
“Stiles...” provò a interromperlo Derek.  
“Devo proprio complimentarmi, era una trappola perfetta. Non mi stupisce che quel coso ci sia cascato in pieno.”  
“Stiles...”  
“E devo complimentarmi anche per la dedizione alla causa. Non deve essere stato facile, per te, dover fare certe cose.”  
“Stiles!”  
“E io non ho proprio nessun motivo per agitarmi perché, davvero, quello che è successo non è nulla di importante ed è da stupidi pensare che potesse esserlo e...”  
E Derek perse definitivamente la pazienza, che già non era la sua qualità migliore, e lo fece tacere. Con un bacio. Un bacio profondo, bagnato e molto, molto caldo.  
“Eh?” fu tutto ciò che riuscì a elaborare Stiles quando il licantropo si allontanò dalle sue labbra.  
Derek lo ignorò, ovviamente, e lo spinse fino a quando non fu sdraiato sul suo letto. Poi riprese a baciarlo.  
“Cosa stai facendo?” soffiò Stiles, quando poté di nuovo respirare.  
“Tu cosa pensi?”  
“E che ne so, io? Prima mi fai... quelle cose,” sbottò il ragazzo, gesticolando come suo solito “poi scopro che erano solo una finzione per poter sconfiggere il cattivone di turno, e ora questo. Non lo so che cosa penso!”  
Derek si tirò su quei pochi centimetri necessari per poterlo guardare bene in faccia.  
“È un problema tuo, perché io so benissimo cosa penso. Hai passato le ultime settimane a sventolarmi il tuo bel corpo sotto il naso, più o meno svestito. Hai dormito nel mio letto e mi hai tenuto sveglio col tuo odore intossicante. Ti sei lasciato fare quelle cose senza protestare!” gli ricordò, con una certa enfasi.  
Stiles fece per ribattere sentitamente, ma Derek non gliene lasciò il tempo.  
“Sono rimasto buono e tranquillo per tutto questo tempo perché non stavi bene ed eri in pericolo, ma ora mi sono stancato. Questa non è una finzione!” e gli afferrò una mano, costringendolo a toccarlo in mezzo alle gambe.  
Stiles si ritrovò di nuovo a tremare, ma questa volta per un motivo diverso. Derek era chiaramente eccitato e, a giudicare dal suo sguardo, aveva intenzione di prendersi la sua soddisfazione.  
Stiles prese fiato e aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma non gli venne in mente nulla. Derek lo prese come un buon segno e si tolse la maglia, riprendendo subito a baciarlo. Esitare, con Stiles, poteva essere fatale.  
Certo, l'inesperienza del ragazzo giocava a suo favore. Stiles era troppo preso dalle sensazioni che riusciva a suscitare in lui e non aveva la forza, e nemmeno la volontà, per opporsi a quello che stava succedendo, e il licantropo ne approfittò con una totale mancanza di ritegno. Senza mai davvero staccarsi da lui, riuscì a sfilargli tutti i pochi vesti che aveva ancora addosso e a spogliarsi a sua volta.  
Il gemito di Stiles, quando i loro membri entrarono finalmente in contatto senza nessuna barriera a dividerli, fu musica per le sue orecchie e lo spinse a continuare ciò che stava facendo. Lo accarezzò, lo baciò e lo leccò su tutto il corpo, deciso a sentirlo urlare, ma per il piacere, una volta tanto.  
Stiles si irrigidì solo quando il primo dito umido premette contro la sua apertura vergine, ma l'esitazione di Derek, la sua espressione concentrata e il suo sguardo che sembrava volergli chiedere il permesso per andare avanti, stranamente lo tranquillizzarono. Il licantropo percepì la sua resa e lo preparò con cura. Persino troppa cura, a parere di Stiles, che alla fine si ritrovò quasi a implorarlo di fare qualcosa di più.  
Quando Derek entrò finalmente in lui, però, fu grato per quelle attenzioni, perché era certo che il lieve bruciore che sentiva sarebbe potuto essere qualcosa di molto peggiore se il suo amante non fosse stato lui. O se solo fosse stato diverso dalla persona che era.  
Dopo, in tutta sincerità, Stiles non riuscì più a pensare a nulla. C'erano solo Derek, il suo corpo perfetto e il piacere che gli stava regalando.

Due giorni dopo Scott era sul piede di guerra. Aveva mobilitato Isaac e i gemelli e aveva deciso di andare a riprendersi Stiles e dare una sonora lezione a Derek per averlo rapito, ignorando le vaghe rassicurazioni di Lydia sul fatto che non ce n'era nessun bisogno, quando il suo migliore amicò varcò la porta della scuola.  
“Ve lo avevo detto, io” fece notare la banshee, guardando l'alfa come il sempliciotto che aveva sempre pensato che fosse.  
“Stiles, stai bene?” la ignorò Scott, troppo preoccupato per pensare a qualcos'altro che non fosse il suo amico.  
“Sì, benissimo. Mai stato meglio!”  
“Sembri esausto” gli fece notare Isaac, perplesso.  
“Derek ti ha fatto qualcosa?” scattò subito Scott, con gli occhi che assumevano la tipica luce rossa che caratterizzava gli alfa.  
“Oh, sono sicura che Ethan potrà spiegarvi con dovizia di particolari quello che ha fatto Derek nelle ultime quaranta ore. Magari tu e Isaac potreste prendere appunti, Scott: certe conoscenze potrebbero tornarvi utili. Nel frattempo, io e Stiles ce ne andiamo a lezione. Ciao ciao!” li salutò la ragazza, arrivando perfino ad agitare la mano e prendendo a braccetto uno Stiles imbarazzato come mai in vita sua.  
“Era proprio necessario?” si lamentò il ragazzo.  
“Sì che lo era! È ora che qualcuno dia loro una svegliata, soprattutto a Scott. E poi lo sai, vero? Voglio sapere cosa è successo nell'ultimo giorno e mezzo. Con dovizia di particolari!”  
Stiles si schiaffò una mano davanti al viso, per tentare di nascondere il rossore che aveva preso possesso della sua faccia e per provare a soffocare il gemito affranto che gli era salito alle labbra. Avrebbe dovuto ascoltare Derek e restare a letto per i prossimi tre anni, perché era certo di non avere nessuna speranza contro la curiosità di Lydia.


End file.
